


A New Pack

by grahamdireland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia thinks there's something strange going on with Malia and decides to confront Stiles about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Pack

Pregnant Malia-  
Malia heard the two girls come up to her before seeing them. She had just closed her locker when Lydia and Kira reached her.  
"Hey" Kira said, scratching the back of her neck absent-mindedly. Lydia seemed to be trying to look at anything other than Malia. Both girls were emitting a strange scent, but Malia couldn't quite put a finger on it.  
"So, you've been human for what, 2 months now?" Kira asked.  
"It's almost 3 now" Malia said excitedly, glad Stiles and the rest of the pack had got her to change her mind about going full coyote again. Being human was fun!  
"Great! So, that means you've probably notice some things going on by now?" Kira asked, starting to slow her words down.  
"I've noticed lots of things about humans, so you might have to clarify" Malia answered, using a new word she had learned from Stiles yesterday.  
"Things going on, um, you know, downstairs" Kira said, getting extremly red in the face.  
"She means have you gotten your period yet?" Lydia asked, slightly annoyed.  
"What's that?" Malia asked, not understanding Kira's embaressment. "Like periods in school? I'm headed to second period now."  
"Okay, how to explain this? Has this area" Lydia pointed vaguely to Malia's inner thigh "ever...bled?"  
"No, why?" Malia answered, not quite getting it, "is that normal?"  
"Yeah....it is, Kira, can you stay here with Malia, I need to talk to someone" Lydia asked, not waiting to hear Kira's response.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Can you believe that Liam kid, joining our school, trying out for our team. I swear there's something up with that kid." Stiles said, standing beside Scott in the locker room.  
"Stiles, not everyone in this town is evil, or a were-creature. Normal people do still exist, you should know, you are one." Scott retorted, not knowing why he felt the need to stick up for Liam.  
"It's just that..." Stiles was cut off when he saw Lydia walk into the locker room, earning a few cheers and whistles.  
"Stiles, I need to talk to you, right now" Lydia said, taking hold of Stiles' collar and dragging him out of the locker room and into a janitor's closet, far enough away so Scott couldn't hear.  
"Hey, you know, asking someone to come somewhere is much more polite than dragging them" Stiles said, awkwardly shaking Lydia's hand off his collar. "Why are we in here, in any ways?"  
"You said you and Malia made out while you were in Eichen House. Was that all you did?" Lydia asked, putting her arms on her hips.  
"No, we also nearly got killed and met another banshee." Stiles said, trying to avoid answering her obvious question.  
"I meant, the kissing, was that all you two did?" Lydia asked, getting more annoyed.  
"What? Why? Why do you want to know?" Stiles asked, still avoiding the question.  
"Because your little girlfriend is very late getting her you know what" Lydia said, harshly whispering the last part.  
"I don't think I do know what..." Stiles said, not sure exactly what she means.  
"Her period, dumbass. Does no one know what a period is anymore?" Lydia asked, exasperated.  
Understanding dawned on Stiles as he realised what Lydia's previous questions were about. He bolted out of the closet and ran through the halls, trying to find Malia.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kira had left, leaving Malia alone again. She decided to try go over some notes while she waited for her next class. She was finding school extremely hard and was struggling in alot of subjects. Lydia and Stiles had been helping, but it's hard when you've missed 8 years of education. She sat on the ground beside her locker and opened her notebook. It was filled with red. She had just started taking her highlighters out when she saw the familiar pair of long, thin legs she had grown used too. She looked up to see Stiles, bending over, panting, face red.  
"Hey Malia.... wanna...... ditch school?" Stiles asked between breaths.  
"Sure" Malia said, thankful for the break. She knew she had to put in extra effort whenever she skipped school with Stiles, but she was fine with that.  
The two walked over to Stiles' Jeep, Stiles still recovering his breath.  
"So, where are we going?" Malia asked, as she hopped into the passenger side.  
"I was thinking maybe my house" Stiles said. His voice was tense, although Malia wasn't sure if it was from the running or something else.  
They drove off in silence for a bit before Malia smelled how nervouse he was.  
"Why are you so nervous?" Malia asked, looking over at him.  
"Me? Nervous? No. Nope. Not me. I am soooo not nervous." Stiles said, tapping his finger on the steering wheel.  
"You look like a nervous wreck. I could tell that without my werewolf senses."  
"I just.... I gotta talk to you about something when we get to my house."  
"Why do we have to wait, just say it now"  
"Because, I kinda need my full attention to say it" Stiles said, murmuring a "plus I don't know exactly what I'm gonna say" at the end.  
"Well then why don't you just pull over? Then you can have your full attention." Malia said, not understanding the last part of Stiles' sentence.  
Taking a deep breath, Stiles reluctantly pulled over into a nearby parking lot. When the jeep stopped, the two sat in silence while Stiles tried to figure out what to say. He ended up with a short "You're pregnant."  
"What?" Malia asked, recognizing the word, but not quite remebering the meaning.  
"Well, there's a chance you are. But don't worry, I'll never leave your side during any of this." Stiles said, taking hold of Malia's hands.  
"No, I mean what does 'Pregnant' mean?" Malia asked, still annoyed at herself for not remebering.  
"It means, were going to have.." Stiles started, before Malia cut him off with an excited "pups!" as she finally remebered what it meant.  
"Well, I was gonna to say baby, but I guess pups are fine" Stiles said, scared at how she would take the news.  
"This is so exciting!" Malia exclaimed, jumping up and down in her seat, nearly tearing the seat belt in two.  
"You mean your not mad?" Stiles asked, not caring about the seatbelt, only caring about how relieved he was Malia didn't hate him.  
"No! Why would I be?" Malia asked, confused.  
"Well, it's just that most girls usually want to wait a little longer before having a baby, you know. But it's perfectly fine for you to be happy having them now" Stiles added quickly at the end, not wanting Malia to think she was wrong for being happy.  
"Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Are they gonna be a werecoyote or human? How many are there going to be 1 or 8?" Malia started listing off questions, getting more and more excited.  
"8?" Stiles gulped.  
"Yeah, it's normal for coyotes to have up to 10 babies at once." Malia said, grinning even more.  
"Ok, ok, let's just calm down and try to find out if your actually pregnant or not" Stiles said, letting out a laugh. Malia's excitement was contagious.  
Before Stiles could start the engine, Malia leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
"I'm glad your my alpha male, Stiles" Malia whispered, inches away from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I am going to add an extra part to this or not, but I'll see.


End file.
